Currently, mono-propellant and bi-propellant radiation cooled rockets use nozzles and thrust chambers made of a columbium alloy, (Cb.sub.103), covered with a fused silica coating for oxidation protection. These columbium nozzles and thrust chambers can withstand temperatures as high as 2400.degree. F. A need has developed in the rocket propulsion industry for structures, such as nozzles, that can withstand even higher temperatures. Because of its mechanical integrity and toughness at high temperatures, rhenium is an ideal metal for such structures. However, rhenium has a very high melting point and a very high strain hardening coefficient. As a result, conventional processes for manufacturing rhenium articles such as powder metallizing and chemical vapor deposition are both expensive and difficult to control.
Accordingly there is a need for a new and improved method of manufacturing thick film, net shape articles from rhenium.